1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input display device with a sensor that can detect a rotation operation, a control method, a storage medium, and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current printing apparatuses including input display panels that are integrated with the main body are widespread, but input display panels that are detachable from the main body are also known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-227584 provides an input display panel with which printing settings can be set using a thumbnail display and preview display of a print image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-54177 provides, in a small computer including a three-dimensional gyro sensor and the like, a function that switches a screen display to a vertical or a horizontal direction upon recognizing the orientation of the device.
However, the conventional techniques described above have the problems described below. Conventionally, operations for changing the page layout order when pages are aggregated in printing settings have not been intuitive. For example, it has been necessary to go through several steps of selection in print settings menus before a preview is displayed, and operations up to seeing a preview have been cumbersome to the user.
Additionally, in the preview display, even with a touch-panel input display panel, screen space has been needed to display icons (buttons), and therefore the display area for a preview screen has been small. For example, when displaying a preview screen, there have been cases where the preview display of the print image is relatively small in order to display icons for designating the sheet size, icons for designating the number of print sets, and the like.